Survivre, Facile à dire
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Ils marchent, dans un lieu inconnu, remplit d'entités plus dangereuses les unes que les autres... Mais c'est leur seul moyen de trouver la sortie. Une seule règle : rester en vie. [Présence d'un grand nombre de vidéaste (32 en tout) - Crossover creepypasta SCP (En Pause)
1. Prologue

**TITRE :** Surivre... Facile à dire

 **AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Aucun des vidéastes présents dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartient et heureusement. Les SCPs sont une creepypasta dont on peut trouver chacune d'entre elle sur un site dédié à cet univers. Aucune entité m'appartient donc, même si certaines peuvent avoir un comportement et/ou une apparence légèrement modifié pour le bien de la fic.

 **RATTING** : K (Pour le moment, les chapitres passeront très vite en T/M)

 _Bonjoir tout le monde !_

 _Voici donc le prologue de la fic sur laquelle je bosse depuis des mois ! Le temps que ça m'a pris pour écrire le plan et le chapitre 1 x)_

 _Je ne vais rien dire d'important ici, je garde toute les infos pour la note d'auteur du chapitre 1, partie 1 (parce que oui, je vais le couper en deux, il est long)_

 _C'est en partie parce que sinon, ma NA sera plus longue que le prologue qui est très court xD_

 _Bref, bonne lecture, aussi courte soit-elle ^^_

* * *

Du noir. C'était tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Tout ce qu'ils comprenaient. Rien autour d'eux n'avait de sens. Tout sens paraissait flou. Ils ne voyaient rien. Ne sentaient rien. Ils n'entendaient que des bruits abstraient… Qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à interpréter… Oh, peut être entendirent-ils quelques phrases ou bribes de phrases…

« …Emmener là-bas… »

« …Par ordre de… »

« …Personnes intéressantes… »

« …Briser… »

Rien de bien concret. Et qu'importe ce qu'ils entendaient, rien ne parvenait à leurs esprits. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne cherchaient pas à comprendre. Ils étaient si fatigués… Ils préféraient s'attarder sur les ténèbres qui les entouraient. Profiter de leur ignorance et de l'obscurité pour se reposer.

Au bout d'un moment, les voix s'estompèrent définitivement, leur laissant un long silence dans leur solitude ombragée. Ils ne profitaient pas d'un sommeil des plus reposants, mais il avait au moins le mérite d'être plus ou moins calme et serein… Leur dernier véritable repos.

« On va bien s'amuser. »

* * *

 _Oui… C'est déjà fini x) Mais je n'ai aucun intérêt d'en dire plus dans ce prologue_ _ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche héhé_

 _Du coup, je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 1 qui sera biiien plus long (genre, si on prend en compte que le prologue fait 1/2 page, le chap 1 en entier est 36 fois plus long...) (et qui arrive dans une ou deux semaines)_

 _Juste, n'oubliez pas votre review, juste pour me dire ce que vous en pensez pour une petite entrée telle que celle-ci. Bien des questions peuvent déjà se poser, mais je peux vous assurer que les réponses n'arrivent pas avant un moment. Mais allez-y, si vous avez déjà des théories, je vous en prie ! :3_

 _Cookies pour tout le monde o/_


	2. Chapitre 1 - Partie 1

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Aucun des vidéastes présents dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartient et heureusement. Les SCPs sont une creepypasta dont on peut trouver chacune d'entre elle sur un site dédié à cet univers. Aucune entité m'appartient donc, même si certaines peuvent avoir un comportement et/ou une apparence légèrement modifié pour le bien de la fic.

 **RATTING** : K (Pour le moment, les chapitres passeront très vite en T/M)

 **RESUME** :

 _Hellooooo ! Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction !_

 _Ca fait du bien d'enfin le sortir, ça fait tellement longtemps que je bosse dessus !_

 _Donc voilà, je vais vous dire les petites infos importantes avant de vous laisser à votre lecture !_

 _Déjà, je le redis ici même s'il est déjà écris dans le disclaimer, c'est un crossover Web Show/SCP. Donc c'est de l'horreur. Voila. Après si je le gère bien, ce sera à vous de juger x) Aussi, les SCP sont parfois modifiées pour le bien de la fic. D'ailleurs, je rappelle qu'il n'est aucunement nécessaire de connaître la creepypasta pour lire ma fic ! Elle est écrite de façon à ce qu'un débutant puisse tout comprendre ^^_

 _Ensuite les points de vues alternes entre interne et externe, mais normalement ce n'est aucunement gênant dans la lecture, donc ça ne devrait pas être dérangeant pour vous. (je reste toujours à la troisième personne, sauf quand c'est indiqué autrement)_

 _Ce chapitre 1 est coupé en deux parties. Voici la première, la secondes arrive dans quelques semaines. Aussi, à chaque chapitre, vous avez le point de vue de deux groupes différents (vous comprendrez de quoi je parle plus tard) et en tout il y a quatre groupe. Du coup, chapitre 1, point de vue des groupes 1 et 2, chapitre 2, pdv des groupes 3 et 4 et ainsi de suite._

 _Voilou, le reste des infos, je vous les donne à la fin o/ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 1, partie 1:

 **PDV groupe 1**

La première chose qu'il sentit fut le sol rendu tiède par la chaleur de son corps, lisse et inconfortable. Une lumière plutôt vive traversait la semi opacité de ses paupières, l'incitant à les ouvrir doucement pour ne pas agresser ses pupilles.

Sa vue brouillée par le probable long sommeil dont il venait de sortir reprit petit à petit de sa netteté et il put observer les alentours en se redressant. Il se trouvait dans une salle plus ou moins grande qui ressemblait fortement à un bureau. Les murs étaient teintés d'un gris froid, de même pour le sol, le béton n'étant visiblement recouvert nulle part. Un unique bureau et sa chaise meublait la salle, rien d'autre. Quelques objets qu'il ne pouvait pas reconnaître d'où il se trouvait reposaient sur celui-ci.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur le sol. Sept autres personnes y reposaient, encore inconscientes, bien que l'une d'elle commençait déjà à sortir de son sommeil.

Il commença à se poser des questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Qu'est-ce qu'ILS faisaient là ? Il rechercha dans sa mémoire s'il pouvait trouver une quelconque information, mais il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Son manque de souvenir l'embarrassa très vite, et il se dépêcha de vérifier s'il savait qui il était.

 _« Je m'appelle Jérémy Avril, je suis un vidéaste sur youtube connu sous le nom de MisterJDay et j'ai pour partenaire Julien Curdy alias Monsieur Connard. »_

Il soupira de soulagement. Il se souvenait au moins de l'essentiel, bien que ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup dans sa situation.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la seconde personne qui émergeait de sa torpeur. Il se redressa dans un grognement, montrant enfin son visage. Jérémy le connaissait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de contact avec lui, mais il le connaissait en tant que collègue youtube : Mathieu Sommet.

 **« Où est-ce qu'on est ?** , murmura-t-il en se frottant la tête après avoir jeté un œil autour de lui.

 **\- Je me posais la même question…** , répondit JDay. »

Mathieu se releva, ses jambes un peu engourdies et décida de réveiller les autres endormis. Le barbu fit de même, prenant un peu de temps pour éviter que sa tête ne lui tourne.

Bien vite, huit personnes se retrouvèrent à se dévisager dans cette salle froide et sans saveur. Personne ne se souvenait de comment ils étaient arrivés là, ou même pourquoi. Tout était flou, comme si on leur avait délibérément retiré la mémoire.

Instinctivement, les personnes qui se connaissaient et se fréquentaient se rejoignirent, leur sentiment de malaise s'amenuisant légèrement en sentant quelqu'un de familier à leurs côtés. Ils décidèrent par la même occasion de faire de rapides présentations pour ceux qui ne se connaissaient pas, ou peu. Il y avait donc Mathieu entouré d'Antoine Daniel, son meilleur ami et de ses proches collègues : Frédéric Molas et Sébastien Rassiat alias Les Joueurs du Grenier ; Jérémy en compagnie de Julien et, plus loin et isolés, se trouvaient Guillaume Herrmann connu sous le pseudo de JayKill, ainsi que Lucas Hauchard alias Squeezie.

 **« Bon… Il n'y a vraiment personne qui sait où on se trouve ?** , demanda Seb. »

L'unanimité lui répondit à la négative. Ils n'étaient pas bien avancés.

Guillaume décida de s'approcher du bureau alors que son regard s'était posé sur les objets le surmontant. Le reste du groupe décida de suivre son mouvement, curieux et n'ayant de toute manière pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

S'y trouvait donc une enveloppe bleutée soigneusement scellée, une carte d'identification bleue et quelques fruits à peine mûrs. Guillaume prit l'initiative d'ouvrir l'enveloppe qui leur était probablement destinée, bien qu'aucune écriture sur le dessus du papier n'argumentait cette hypothèse.

La lettre à l'intérieur avait toujours une teinte légèrement bleutée, si bien que la plupart des vidéastes comprirent que cette couleur avait une signification à leur égard, même s'ils ne savaient pas encore laquelle. L'écriture était imprimée, impersonnelle.

JayKill prit la parole, lisant le contenu des lignes pour ses camarades d'infortune.

 ** _« Bienvenue dans SCP Containement. Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Peu importe. Tout ce dont vous devez vous préoccuper c'est : Comment vous pouvez sortir d'ici. Parce que ce ne sera pas une mince affaire. Croyez-moi._**

 ** _Déjà, sachez que la sortie se trouve au rez-de-chaussée. Votre but est donc de rejoindre cet étage avec tout ce qu'il vous faut pour atteindre l'ultime porte. Simple, mais difficile._**

 ** _Pour se faire, vous allez devoir vous déplacer entre les étages, récupérant des cartes de couleurs qui vous permettront d'ouvrir certaines portes. Sachez que vous êtes « l'équipe » bleue. En toute logique, vous ne pourrez prendre que les cartes de votre couleur. Si vous tentez de prendre une carte qui n'est pas la vôtre, celle-ci se téléportera automatiquement à sa place. Aucune « triche » ne sera donc possible._**

 ** _Cela étant dit, toutes les cartes ne sont pas mauvaises ou inutiles à prendre. Les blanches et les noires peuvent être récupérées par tout le monde. Les noirs étant des clés pour des salles particulières qui peuvent contenir de la nourriture, ce qui ne vous avance pas plus dans votre périple mais peut vous donner un certain confort (ou non). Les blanches ne sont pas des cartes électroniques mais indicatives. Sur elles, vous trouverez des informations sans doute très intéressantes si vous souhaitez_** survivre **_plus facilement. Je reviendrais là-dessus un peu plus tard. Sachez que ces deux sortes de cartes se téléporteront à leur place dès le changement d'étage suivant. De même pour les objets que vous pourriez trouver et récupérer, à l'exception de la nourriture._**

 ** _Ensuite, les cartes ne peuvent être prises seulement par une seule et même personne dans un groupe. Celle-ci étant considérée comme « le chef » du groupe. Si une personne d'un groupe qui n'est pas le chef tente de prendre une carte de sa couleur, celle-ci se téléportera automatiquement._**

 ** _Je tiens à bien préciser que tout le monde sans exception peut prendre une carte blanche, ou noire._**

 ** _Pour déterminer qui est le chef de votre groupe, vous pouvez vous concerter pour savoir qui prend la carte ci-jointe. Le premier qui la touche et la prend sera devenu votre « chef ». D'ailleurs, si un chef meurt durant votre escapade, il perd son statut de chef et celui-ci peut être récupéré par une autre personne (qui n'est pas déjà chef d'un autre groupe bien sûr). Il lui suffit de récupérer sa carte d'origine (qui ne peut en aucun cas être récupéré si le chef la portant est toujours vivant)_**

 ** _Maintenant que vous savez tout ça, je souhaite vous avertir. Votre visite du bâtiment ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Des choses vous attendent. Des SCPs. Ce sont des entités plus ou moins mauvaises ou bonnes, qui appartiennent à plusieurs classes : Safe (qui peut être facilement confiné et est peu dangereux si les mesures de sécurité sont respectées), Euclide (qui est encore mystérieux, pouvant être dangeureux) et enfin Keter (qui est dangereux et qui est nuisible pour l'homme et l'humanité). Certaines chercheront donc par tous les moyens de vous tuer… Ou vous obligera à le faire de vous-même. Ou d'autre auront un impact bénéfique. A vous de voir ce qui est bon pour vous ou non. Certaines sont fixes, d'autres bougent dans leur étage, et d'autres encore se déplacent d'étages en étages. Vous n'êtes en sécurité nulle part. Je reviens d'ailleurs aux cartes blanches : les informations qu'elles contiennent sont sur ces SCPs. Lisez les attentivement._**

 ** _Encore quelques informations et je vous laisse vous débrouiller :_**

 ** _Lorsque vous déverrouillez une porte avec une carte bleue ou une carte noire, lorsque vous ressortez de la salle ou du couloir verrouillé, la porte se refermera à clé instantanément derrière vous._**

 ** _La nourriture est une denrée rare ici, de même pour l'eau. Gardez là précieusement et essayez d'explorer le plus de salle possible pour trouver de quoi vous sustenter. C'est important. Aussi, dès que vous pensez trouver une salle plus ou moins calme et sécure, installez-vous pour vous reposer. Le temps n'a pas d'impact ici. Vous pouvez vous fatiguer très vite comme lentement. Et vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces pour utiliser vos jambes aux moments venus._**

 ** _Gardez espoir. Certains voir beaucoup d'entre vous mourront dans d'atroces souffrances, mais la vie est une chose importante à laquelle il faut tenir. Garder espoir est la meilleure façon de faire._**

 ** _Et puis…_**

 ** _La chute ne sera que plus brutale si vous faites partie de ceux qui ne survivront pas…_**

 ** _Bon séjour. »_**

La lecture terminé, Guillaume releva la tête, une expression effrayée sur le visage. Il n'ajouta rien, visiblement chamboulé par tout ce qu'il venait de lire.

Le reste du groupe le regardait avec cette même expression.

JDay ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. Visiblement, tout ce qu'il leur arrivait n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Cette personne qui avait écrit cette lettre savait absolument tout sur ce qui les entourait… C'était sûrement elle qui les avait amenés ici… Mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Est-ce qu'elle disait vrai concernant les morts potentiels… ? Ne pas avoir de réponse à ces questions le frustrait et l'inquiétait. Il avait même un mauvais pressentiment concernant la suite des évènements…

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par les cris de son meilleur ami. Visiblement, Julien n'avait pas su garder la tête froide…

 **« MAIS ILS NOUS PRENNENT POUR QUOI ?! DES JOUETS ?!**

 **\- Ju' écoute…**

 **\- SI JE LES RETROUVE CES FILS DE PUTE !**

 **\- Julien.**

 **\- JE VAIS TELLEMENT LEUR TARTINER LA GUEULE QUE-**

 **\- JULIEN ! »**

Le ton ferme, presque en colère de JDay arrêta net son ami dans son élan. Il élevait très rarement la voix dans la vraie vie, bien que son émission sur internet puisse dire le contraire, aussi, Julien n'était donc pas habitué à l'entendre avec autant de force.

JDay reprit calmement, content que le châtain se soit calmé.

 **« On est tous dans une même galère. On n'a pas besoin de t'entendre crier en plus. On va déjà sortir d'ici** calmement **et après on verra pour s'énerver contre les gens qui nous ont enfermés ici. »**

Tout le monde regardait les deux amis sans vouloir intervenir. A vrai dire, ils comprenaient sa réaction. Ils pensaient à peu près tous la même chose, mais ils avaient su garder leur sang-froid contrairement à Julien.

Celui-ci baissa un peu les yeux, se rendant compte de son comportement et se calmant par la même occasion. Le silence retomba entre les jeunes (et plus vieux) hommes. Rien à part leurs respirations ne pouvait se laisser percevoir par leurs oreilles. Pas même un craquement ou le moindre signe de vie. Ils se regardèrent quelques temps, ne sachant quoi faire, puis Antoine se permit se briser le silence inconfortable.

 **« Bon. On ne va pas rester planter là… Qui veut prendre la directive du groupe ? »**

Les regards se croisèrent, mais aucune voix ne se manifesta. Jérémy était perplexe. Il aurait aimé se proposer, mais il prenait les dires de la lettre au sérieux. S'il devenait chef de groupe, il ne pourra jamais changer « d'équipe » s'ils en rencontrent une autre déjà bien avancée dans le parcours. Il préférait avoir toutes les chances de son côté.

Devant le silence de ses coéquipiers, Antoine finit par soupirer et ajouter :

 **« Bon, je m'en occupe. »**

Il s'approcha un peu plus du bureau et récupéra la carte bleue en la mettant dans sa poche. Instantanément et sans que personne ne puisse l'expliquer, un bandeau de la même couleur de la carte apparut sur le bras du chevelu, le différenciant des autres. Il récupéra les quelques fruits et les mis dans les poches de sa vestes, puis il se retourna sur les autres. Le groupe était prêt pour le début de leur exploration.

* * *

 **PDV groupe 2**

Une secousse. Puis une deuxième. Jusqu'à ce que son corps soit complètement secoué par quelque chose qui lui était encore inconnu. Il ouvrit les yeux dans un lourd grognement, prêt à frapper la personne qui osait le sortir de sa torpeur.

 **« Hé ben. Quand tu dors Victor, c'est pour de bon. »**

Il vit le visage de celui qui venait de parler, qui n'était autre que François Theurel, l'un de ses bons amis. Il sourit un peu avant de vite grimacer, sa tête l'élançant soudainement.

 **« Fais gaffe, tu t'es pris un sacré coup sur la tête.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… ? »**

C'est en disant ses mots qu'il regarda enfin autour de lui et comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il était dans une salle sobre et sans décoration, avec seulement un bureau au milieu de la pièce. Aussi, il vit que François et lui étaient loin d'être les seuls dans la pièce. D'autres observaient encore leur environnement pendant que certains réveillaient les derniers inconscients. Aussi pu-t-il voir six autres hommes dans la salle : Tom, alias Gydias ; Bruce Benamran, ou E-penser ; Gabriel Chevillard connu sous le nom de Fanta ; Bob Lennon, Jérémy Breut et Patrick Baud.

Il leva la main pour poser ses doigts sur son front mais il la retira aussitôt en lâchant un faible "aïe". Une blessure ensanglantée le marquait. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être battu pourtant...

 **« Disons… En fait, personne ne sait comment on est arrivé là et pourquoi, répondit le Fossoyeur.**

 **\- Wow. Ok, ça commence bien. »**

Le créateur d'Unknown Movie se leva, non sans difficulté, sa tête l'élançant avec force. Il aurait bien aimé trouver un miroir pour apercevoir la blessure, mais le lieu n'était visiblement pas du genre à renfermer ce genre d'objet. Il s'approcha du mur le plus proche et s'adossa contre celui-ci, voulant observer la salle dans sa totalité et éviter le plus possible le tournis qui le menaçait.

Une fois tout le monde éveillé, Patrick s'approcha du bureau au centre de la salle et pris l'enveloppe verte qui y trônait pour l'ouvrir et commencer à lire ce qu'elle contenait. (1)

Une fois la lecture terminée, des discussions inquiètes s'engagèrent. Enfin… Plutôt ce qu'on pourrait appeler des « monologues croisés ». Personne ne s'écoutait vraiment, chacun exprimant soit sa panique, soit son inquiétude, soit son anxiété. Aussi, une question revenait le plus souvent dans les paroles de chacun : Qui deviendrait le chef de leur groupe soi-disant vert ? Personne n'avait l'air de vouloir se proposer…

Victor soupira. Il aurait préféré ne pas le faire, mais il s'approcha de la table, et, sans que personne ne le voie, il prit la carte émeraude tant redoutée. Un bandeau de la même couleur apparut sur son avant-bras. Il se retourna ensuite vers les autre, et dit d'une voix forte :

 **« Bon, vous allez arrêter de vous chamailler ? »**

Le groupe se tourna vers lui, un peu surpris de voir cette prise de décision, mais aussi un peu soulagé.

 **« Vic… Tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques là…?** , demanda faiblement Tom.

 **\- Oui, je suis pas stupide. J'ai entendu ce que disait Patrick autant que vous. »**

Le silence lui répondit.

 **« Bon, on ne va pas rester planter là. Maintenant que ça c'est réglé, je vous propose de commencer à sortir et ''visiter'' ? »**

Ses collègues acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, après que chacun ait pris un peu des vivres qui leur étaient offerts.

* * *

 **PDV groupe 1**

Dans un commun accord silencieux, JDay décida d'ouvrir la porte de quelques centimètres, histoire de pouvoir voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Rien à part un couloir sobre et aussi froid que leur salle ne se laissait voir. Il termina donc d'ouvrir la cloison métallique et il entra dans le couloir.

Les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient à l'image de la salle qu'il venait de quitter. Sur sa droite se trouvait un tournant, leur permettant de tourner une nouvelle fois à droite, et à gauche continuait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres le couloir gris. Les murs donnaient sur plusieurs portes, amenant sur des salles encore inconnues au groupe. Ils étaient éclairés par des néons puissants, pendants du plafond.

Aucun mouvement ne se manifestait aux alentours, ainsi, Jérémy dit quelques mots, incitant les autres à le suivre.

Une fois tout le groupe dans le couloir, observant leur environnement, Antoine prit la parole :

 **« Je propose qu'on explore tout le couloir avant de le quitter, histoire d'explorer un maximum pour trouver une carte. »**

Tout le groupe acquiesça les paroles de son chef puis il commença sa marche vers le fond de couloir, afin d'atteindre la porte la plus lointaine.

Leurs pas résonnaient entre les murs, même s'ils essayaient d'être un minimum discret. Leurs regards ne faisaient qu'observer autours d'eux, essayant de détecter le moindre danger dont parlait la lettre, mais plus ils avançaient sans rien rencontrer d'étrange ou d'effrayant, plus ils gagnaient de confiance en eux. C'était en tout cas le cas pour Seb. Peut-être que tout n'était pas si horrible que ça… Il l'espérait de tout cœur. Ils allaient peut-être tous ressortir indemne. D'ailleurs, il repensa à une phrase de la lettre. Ils étaient l'équipe bleue et il y avait d'autre couleur en ligne. Qui faisait partie de ces autres groupes ? Allaient-ils les croiser ? Combien étaient-ils dans ce bâtiment ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête sans pouvoir trouver une quelconque réponse. Dans tous les cas, il espérait vraiment que chaque personne ici, qu'elle soit dans son groupe ou non, trouve la sortie sans rencontrer réel danger.

Ils atteignirent l'une des portes du fond au bout de… Ils ne sauraient le dire… La lettre disait que le temps n'aurait plus aucune incidence… Et il semblerait qu'elle disait vrai. Personne ne semblait ressentir l'impact du temps de la même façon que son voisin. C'était… Très étrange.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils observèrent la porte qui leur faisait à présent face. Une petite plaque dorée contrastait avec le gris du métal, indiquant ''1.1''. Squeezie fit vite remarquer que la porte en face possédait la même chose mais avec l'inscription ''2.1''. Ils comprirent vite que le premier chiffre indiquait le numéro de la salle et le second très probablement le numéro de l'étage.

Mathieu s'approcha de la cloison. En plus de la petite pancarte se trouvait une poignée de la même couleur. Il la tourna et poussa la porte, ouvrant sur une salle similaire à celle qu'ils avaient quittée.

La lumière était beaucoup plus tamisée, laissant la salle dans une semi-obscurité peu rassurante. Cette salle, en comparaison avec la première était un peu plus joviale, avec plus de meubles remplissant l'espace, comme pouvait l'être un bureau, mais les accessoires intéressant en moins. Cette fois-ci, les murs étaient tapissés de papier peint probablement jaune or (le peu de lumière n'aidait pas à déterminer avec précision les couleurs de la pièce).

Mathieu rentra dans la salle non sans crainte par ce que l'obscurité pouvait cacher, vite suivit par Antoine puis Fred. Les autres restèrent à l'extérieur pour leur laisser suffisamment d'espace pour explorer, Jérémy à la porte pour observer ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Il put voir les trois hommes faire le tour de la salle en silence, plus ou moins méfiants de leur environnement et attentifs, mais visiblement, personne ne trouva la moindre carte. Ainsi, ils revinrent bredouilles à la porte.

 **« Il y a rien ici,** commença Mathieu.

 **\- Vous êtes sûr ?** , demanda Seb.

 **\- Certain. »**

Ils ressortirent de la salle, n'ayant rien à y faire, puis ils traversèrent le couloir pour s'attarder devant la porte d'en face qu'avait montré Squeezie plus tôt. A la différence de la première, celle-ci ne possédait aucune poignée. Une petite fenêtre surplombait la pancarte dorée permettant une vue de l'intérieur et un petit appareil électrique demandant le passage d'une carte électronique se trouvait sur le mur au côté de la porte. Elle semblait être faite d'acier.

JDay s'approcha un peu pour regarder à travers la vitre.

Il put y voir une grande salle, grise, semblant être tapissée de toute part en acier comme la porte.

En son centre, un établit était posé, supportant un genre de chevalet en bois qui maintenait en hauteur un masque de théâtre blanc. Celui-ci n'avait rien de particulier, il représentait simplement le masque tragique des pièces de théâtres d'antan, comme l'on pouvait en trouver lors de représentation de très vielle scènes pouvant dater de la Grèce Antique.

Autours du chevalet et sur le sol, Jérémy put voir des débris de verres plutôt épais, comme si on avait délibérément brisé un genre de cube de verre.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?** , demanda Julien.

 **\- Rien de bien rassurant…**

 **\- Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de rassurant ici !,** ricana Guillaume.

 **\- Ouais, t'as pas tort.**

 **\- Bon alors, il y a quoi dedans ?**

 **\- Un masque.**

 **\- Fais voir. »**

Mr Connard poussa un peu son ami pour regarder à son tour.

 **« Il fait un peu la gueule.**

 **\- Il te ressemble un peu,** taquina JDay.

 **\- Hey !**

 **\- Vous ressemblez à un vieux couple,** railla Lucas.

 **\- Si on est shippé par nos propres collègues, on n'est pas dans la merde.**

 **\- Bon, loin de moi d'aimer vous ramener à une triste réalité, mais on était en train de parler d'une salle glauque avec un masque chelou dedans,** s'imposa Mathieu.

 **\- Je préfèrerai parler de ship** , soupira JDay.

 **\- Bon, je propose qu'on continue à avancer. De toute manière, on ne peut pas ouvrir la salle, on s'en fout un peu de ce qu'il y a dedans,** intervint Antoine.

 **\- Pas très curieux le chevelu,** répliqua Mathieu.

 **\- Gnagnagna. »**

Sur cette réplique cinglante, le groupe repartit dans le couloir, atteignant une nouvelle porte. Elle était identique à la première.

Cette fois, ce fut Lucas qui ouvrit la porte. La salle qui leur faisait à présent face était un peu plus grande que la précédente, mais toujours dans la même disposition.

Squeezie s'avança, suivit par ses camarades qui pouvaient tous tenir dans la salle sans être à l'étroit, et ils commencèrent leurs recherches.

Au bout de quelques instants, Fred brisa le silence qui s'était installé, ayant trouvé quelque chose.

 **« J'ai trouvé une carte !**

 **\- Sérieux ?** , répondit Lucas.

 **\- Ah merde, elle est rouge… »**

Le brun avait pris la carte dans sa main, mais celle-ci se téléporta immédiatement à sa place initiale.

 **« Wow, la lettre n'avait pas mentis…**

 **\- Bordel, depuis quand les cartes ça se téléporte ?** , fit la voix de Mathieu.

 **\- Je ne sais pas… C'est vraiment bizarre comme endroit…** , dit Guillaume.

 **\- Les filles, j'ai trouvé de la bouffe** , s'imposa Julien. »

Il récupéra dans une armoire quelques barres chocolatées, d'autres fruits ainsi que quatre bouteilles d'eau.

 **« Bon, c'est déjà ça** , fit Fred.

 **\- On devrait en laisser un peu ici, pour les autres groupes,** ajouta Jérémy.

 **\- J'voudrais pas faire mon connard, mais avec ce qu'on a là maintenant, on ne tient pas deux jours, alors je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée** , reprit Julien.

 **\- On se rationnera. Jérémy à raison, on ne va pas commencer à faire nos salauds maintenant,** s'affirma Antoine.

 **\- Mmff…**

 **\- Prend la moitié, ça suffira. »**

Julien reposa la moitié des rations et donna le reste à Antoine qui les mit dans ses poches, à présent pleines.

Le groupe ressortit quelques temps plus tard, toujours sans carte en leur possession. Il traversa une nouvelle fois le couloir pour essayer d'ouvrir une nouvelle porte, mais il s'arrêta dans son élan.

 **« Hihihi, hellooo ! »**

Une voix féminine provenant de la porte qu'ils souhaitaient franchir manifesta sa présence. Elle était quelque peu aiguë et semblait moqueuse, ou même joueuse… Son ton n'était pas des plus rassurants, bien au contraire. C'était comme si la femme derrière la porte voulait toutes les pires choses du monde au groupe.

Tout le monde était figé, ne sachant pas comment réagir, évitant de faire le moindre bruit. Leur respiration se faisait courte et silencieuse, et leurs regards étaient braqués sur la porte.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?! »_ se dit Jérémy et surement tout les autres.

Soudainement, ils entendirent des grattements sur la porte, puissants et effrayants, provoquant un sursaut chez tout le monde.

 **« Etrangler… Courrez bande de petits lapins, avant que je ne vous brise la nuque hihihi,** chuchota la voix. »

Cette fois, la voix semblait complètement dérangée, emplit de folie et de haine. Elle en devenait même tremblante, glaçant le sang de chacun des protagonistes.

Si un son ou une voix pouvait tuer, le groupe serait déjà mort.

Et ce fut le déclic. Les cœurs s'accélérèrent, les respirations s'emballèrent, et les muscles se crispèrent.

Et les jambes s'animèrent.

Ils coururent le plus vite possible loin de cette porte et de cette voix, complètement effrayé par le ton affamé qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils coururent le long du couloir, sans s'arrêter, bifurquant une fois le bout atteint et rentrant dans un nouveau couloir similaire au premier.

D'ordinaire, peu de gens auraient fuis en entendant une voix comme celle-ci aussi effrayante soit-elle alors qu'ils étaient en groupe de huit. Mais l'ambiance du lieu, l'angoisse qu'ils ressentaient depuis leur réveil en partie par leurs trous de mémoire et ce que leur avait indiqué la lettre les avaient tellement tendus qu'un rien pouvait les faire paniquer.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu de ce couloir, plus épuisés qu'ils ne le devraient.

Jérémy était plié en deux, essoufflé, les muscles légèrement tremblants, et il semblerait que le reste du groupe soit dans le même état. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas courus beaucoup de distance…

Le bâtiment les rendait-il plus facilement fatigable ? Après tout, s'il rendait le temps incalculable, pourquoi pas… JDay s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

 **« Putain, c'était quoi ça ?!** , paniqua Lucas.

 **\- C'était peut-être l'une des SCP dont nous parlait la lettre…** , proposa Guillaume.

 **\- En tout cas, c'était pas une gentille mamie qui nous propose des cookies…,** marmonna Mathieu.

 **\- Parle pas de cookie, tu vas me donner faim** , ricana Fred. »

Le groupe prit un peu de temps pour retrouver son souffle puis pour observer le nouveau couloir. Il était très étiré en longueur, et donnait sur deux autre couloirs, dont celui qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il y avait aussi une porte métallique, semblable à celle qui cachait le masque de théâtre avec une plaque électronique pour laisser passer un passe. Le tout était disponible sur l'un des côtés du couloir, l'autre étant vierge de toute porte. Seul un ascenseur était accessible.

Un ascenseur !

Frédéric et Sébastien s'avancèrent rapidement vers lui, espérant pouvoir l'ouvrir. Cependant, ils avaient beau appuyer sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur, il ne venait pas. Une fois de plus, un boitier pour laisser passer une carte se trouvait sur le mur.

 **« On aura essayé…** , murmura avec déception l'ingénieur du son. »

Ils revinrent aux côtés de leur groupe, penaud.

 **« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?** , demanda le critique de pub.

 **\- Je préfère éviter de retourner auprès de l'autre tarée si ça ne vous dérange pas** , dit Mathieu non sans une pointe d'insistance dans la voix.

 **\- On essaye l'autre couloir ?** , proposa Lucas, **De toute façon c'est pas comme si on avait trente-mille solution…**

 **\- Ouais… Bon bah tant pis pour l'exploration intégrale, plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'y avait rien pour nous derrière,** soupira Antoine.

 **\- Parle pas de malheur… »**

Les vidéastes avancèrent donc vers le second couloir, non sans une prudence plus avancée. L'allée était identique à la première, à l'exception que les portes n'était présente que sur le côté gauche. Ils s'approchèrent donc de la première, prêt à l'ouvrir.

* * *

 _(1) Je précise que c'est exactement la même que celle qu'a lu le groupe 1 ^^_

* * *

 _Voilou pour cette première partie du chapitre 1 ^^_

 _Si vous trouvez qu'il y a des incohérences niveau réalisme ou ce genre de chose, sachez que c'est amplement volontaire et que vous aurez un jour réponse à vos questions ^^_

 _Bon bah voilà… J'espère que ça vous plaît comme début ^^ Au moins, ça annonce un peu la couleur :3 Certes, le groupe 2 est moins présenté que le 1_ _er_ _, mais c'est parce que j'explique à peu près tout dans ce premier groupe, du coup, j'ai beaucoup moins à dire dans le second. Voilà voilà_

 _J'ai essayé de faire un réel effort d'écriture niveau style, avec beaucoup de description etc… J'espère que ça plait et que c'est agréable à lire ^^'_

 _Vous aurez la suite des « aventures » des deux premiers groupe au prochain chapitre ! (je ne vous donne pas de date. Il est déjà écrit, mais je souhaite toujours avoir un peu d'avance donc voilààà…)_

 _N'oubliez pas la review s'il vous plaaaaaaaaaiiiiit, c'est ce qui me permet de m'améliorer et de me récompenser de tout le travail que j'ai donné pour écrire tout ceci !_

 _Cookies pour ceux qui m'en laissent !_

 _A la prochaine ! o/_


	3. Chapitre 1 - Partie 2

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Aucun des vidéastes présents dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartient et heureusement. Les SCPs sont une creepypasta dont on peut trouver chacune d'entre elle sur un site dédié à cet univers. Aucune entité m'appartient donc, même si certaines peuvent avoir un comportement et/ou une apparence légèrement modifié pour le bien de la fic.

 **RATTING** : T

* * *

 _Hello ! Et voila la seconde partie du chapitre 1 ! On retrouve donc les deux premiers groupes, comme prévu !_

 _Je trouve que cette seconde partie est, certes plus courte, mais plus riche en péripéties. J'espère que cela vous plaira !_

 _PS : L'une de mes lectrices des plus assidues vient tout juste de fêter son anniversaire, je le lui souhaite donc ici, et lui dédicace ce chapitre :3 Joyeux anniversaire TheLittleUnicorn :3_

* * *

Chapitre 1, partie 2

 **PDV groupe 2**

Ils entrèrent dans un couloir austère, gris et sans saveur. Sur leur gauche se trouvait le bout du couloir, et sur leur droite, celui-ci continuait sur une longue distance avant de se fermer sur un mur également.

Ils avancèrent donc dans cette dernière direction, non sans prudence, ne voulant surtout pas réveiller une quelconque entité dont la lettre parlait.

Une première porte se présenta à eux, sur leur droite toujours, portant l'inscription ''2.2'', semblant dire qu'ils se trouvaient au second étage du bâtiment. Celle-ci était à l'image du couloir, bien qu'elle semblait blindée, et un simple bouton sur son côté permettait aux jeunes hommes de l'ouvrir.

Ils se regardèrent, incertain.

La lettre leur indiquait de tout explorer, certes, mais qui disait qu'elle ne les incitait pas à tomber dans des pièges ? Après tout, son auteur n'avait peut-être, voir sûrement, pas de très bonnes intentions…

Finalement, Victor demanda silencieusement à Fanta d'appuyer sur le bouton, ce qu'il fit.

La porte s'ouvrit, présentant à présent une grande salle tapissée de plomb, et surveillée par des caméras visiblement sensibles aux infrarouges. Elle était vide de toute vie.

Le groupe s'avança à l'intérieur, partant déjà à la recherche d'une quelconque carte. Finalement, ce fut Bob qui interpella les autres, une carte blanche entre les mains.

Celle-ci présentait une sorte de photo représentant un monstre hideux, ainsi qu'un texte décrivant celui-ci.

L'entité ressemblait à quelque chose d'humanoïde, assez petit, avec une peau noire sale, un visage plus allongé que la moyenne humaine, une absence de cheveux, des crocs longs et acérés ainsi que des griffes faisant facilement quinze centimètres de long.

En dessous de cette photo se trouvait les inscriptions suivantes : _« SCP 966. Classe : Euclide. »_

Bob commença ensuite à lire à voix haute les informations données sur cette créature.

 ** _« Les SCP-966 sont des prédateurs assez faible musculairement parlant, et possédant une densité osseuse assez faible. Les spécimens de SCP-966 ne renvoient que des ondes électromagnétiques allant de 700 nm à 900 nm, les rendant invisibles à l'œil nu. Cela s'applique pour tous les tissus des spécimens, quel que soit leur état. Les spécimens se nourrissent d'animaux larges, et parfois d'humains. Ils chassent seuls ou par paires. Leurs méthodes de chasse consistent à émettre un type d'ondes jusque-là inconnues, qui empêche les créatures infectées d'entrer dans un sommeil profond ou paradoxal, et ce, de façon permanente. (Cependant, pour que les ondes fassent effet sur leurs victimes, celles-ci doivent être au minimum légèrement blessées par SCP 966, entrainant une contamination et une faible résistance à leurs ondes.) Il devient également impossible de pratiquer des micro-siestes. Après avoir privé leurs victimes de sommeil, les spécimens de SCP-966 traqueront leur cible jusqu'à ce que le manque de sommeil l'affaiblisse. À partir de là, les spécimens tenteront de la dévorer. Ces créatures ont montré qu'elles pouvaient être très agiles et silencieuses pendant leur traque, et elles peuvent même s'accrocher au plafond lorsque leur environnement leur permet. Parfois, elles produiront des cris menaçant pour stresser et fatiguer la cible plus rapidement. Une exposition trop longue aux ondes pourrait provoquer de puissantes hallucinations ainsi que des crises de colère sans stimulus apparent. » (1)_**

 **« Rassurant** , commenta Patrick.

 **\- En espérant qu'on ne croise pas ces créatures…** , ajouta Fanta.

 **\- Si ça se trouve il y en a une juste derrière nous et on ne peut même pas la voir** , frissonna Bruce.

 **\- Parle pas de malheur,** termina Jérémy, discret jusque-là. »

Bob reposa la carte à sa place, celle-ci ne représentant plus aucune utilité, puis tous sortirent de la salle, vide d'un quelconque objet intéressant.

* * *

 **PDV groupe 1**

« **Je vais aller voir la porte d'à côté, ça sert à rien d'aller à huit dans une même salle… Qui m'accompagne ?** , dit alors JDay, alors que le groupe s'apprêtait à ouvrir la première porte du couloir. »

Son meilleur ami ainsi qu'Antoine et Mathieu répondirent à sa demande et le groupe se divisa en deux, une partie entrant par la porte qui leur faisait face grâce à une poignée, l'autre avançant un peu plus dans le couloir pour ouvrir la seconde cloison de métal.

Mathieu fut celui qui ouvrit cette dernière, avec prudence. La salle qu'il découvrit et fit découvrir était assez grande pour contenir cinq personne sans se serrer et elle était surtout très lumineuse. Des spots projetaient de la lumière en abondance dans la totalité la salle. Des caméras filmaient depuis les quatre coins des murs, et ceux-ci semblaient posséder trois épaisseurs. Seul un lit immaculé meublait la pièce, amenant à croire que les quatre jeunes hommes se trouvaient dans une chambre celée, ou en tout cas dans une cellule.

 **« C'est pas du tout glauque, c'est cool** … Ironisa le revieweur chevelu.

 **\- Imaginez une seconde ce qu'a dû vivre la personne qui était ici… Tu peux pas dormir dans ces conditions !** , s'épouvanta le critique.

 **\- Qui te dis que c'était quelqu'un et pas quelque chose ?,** fit remarquer Julien. »

Un blanc passa alors que la nouvelle hypothèse faisait le trajet dans leurs esprits. Il n'avait pas tort… Ils se trouvaient peut-être dans une… Cellule pour SCP ? Pourquoi pas après tout…

Ils chassèrent rapidement les différents scénarios qui défilaient devant leurs yeux pour commencer à explorer la salle. Elle n'était pas bien grande, leur permettant ainsi de vite en faire le tour. Antoine trouva d'ailleurs leur toute première carte de passe à leur couleur. Elle indiquait qu'elle ouvrait la porte du couloir numéro trois.

Mathieu quant à lui, resta prêt de l'entrée, le teint un peu pâle et l'air fatigué.

JDay de son côté, trouva une nouvelle carte, blanche et non électronique cette fois-ci. Elle semblait informative, comme l'avait prévenu la lettre.

 **« Les mecs, venez voir…** , dit-il. »

Il commença à lire et observer la carte plus en détail.

Sur l'avant était imprimée une photo ainsi qu'un texte qui se poursuivait sur l'autre versant de la carte.

La photo représentait une petite fille qui semblait avoir des origines asiatiques, portant des cheveux et des yeux sombres, ainsi qu'une peau plus que particulière. Celle-ci était en majorité noire d'encre, possédant par-ci par-là des taches blanches comme la neige, la peau semblant ne pas posséder de mélanine sur ces endroits précis.

Sous cette image se trouvait les inscriptions : _« SCP 029. Classe : Keter. »_

 **« Keter ?** se demanda Mathieu.

 **\- La lettre disait que c'était la classe la plus dangereuse je crois…,** répondit Jérémy avant de commencer la lecture du petit texte.

 **\- Joie… »**

 **« _SCP-029 a de grandes tendances homicides et a fait preuve d'une remarquable capacité à utiliser n'importe quel objet comme une arme. Cependant, elle est répugnée par l'idée de verser le sang, et préfère étrangler ses victimes. SCP-029 a démontré une dextérité et des réactions physiques quatre fois plus rapides qu'un humain moyen. SCP-029 a également montré une résistance étendue aux dommages de toutes formes. Ces deux capacités sont grandement entravées par la présence de lumière directe ou indirecte, naturelle ou artificielle. En outre, tous les hommes qui sont en présence de SCP-029, à l'intérieur d'une zone définie par sa perception actuelle, se plient à sa volonté. Ces hommes sont prêts à tuer ou même à mourir pour SCP-029._**

 ** _SCP-029 se réfère à elle-même comme la « Fille des ténèbres», «Fille de l'ombre» ou «fille de la nuit». Les entretiens avec SCP-029 se sont avérés difficiles à réaliser, en raison de tentatives constantes de SCP-029 pour tuer ou convertir tous ceux qui parlent avec elle. Au cours de ses années de captivité, les taches noires sur sa peau ont augmenté en taille. »_**

 **« Ok… Ce n'est pas DU TOUT rassurant** …, murmura Antoine.

 **\- Nan tu crois ?** , répliqua Julien.

 **\- Bon, au moins on sait que si on voit une petite fille chelou, on doit fuir** …, ajouta JDay.

 **\- Vous croyez que c'est elle qui était derrière la porte ?** , releva le chef du groupe. »

Un silence effrayé lui répondit, alors que les regards se croisaient. Cette hypothèse était presque évidente pour eux, maintenant qu'ils connaissaient l'existence de cette SCP. Que serait-il arrivé s'ils avaient ouvert la porte, ou s'ils étaient restés sur place, à la merci de la chose qui les menaçait ? Plusieurs scénarios germèrent dans leurs esprits, leur hérissant le moindre poil.

Finalement, ils reposèrent la carte à sa place pour quitter cette salle qu'ils devinaient être la cellule de 029 en vue des nombreux spots et de l'intensité de la lumière. Ils sortirent de la salle, carte bleue en main et retrouvèrent l'autre partie du groupe. Celui-ci était revenu bredouille, la salle n'ayant apporté rien d'intéressant à par la trouvaille d'une carte verte.

Alors qu'ils allaient se rendre vers le troisième couloir qui devait surement être derrière la porte qu'ils avaient vu proche de l'ascenseur, JDay se proposa pour aller juste jeter un coup d'œil à la dernière porte qui se trouvait dans ce couloir.

 **« On a dit qu'on ne se séparait pas, rappela le créateur de « _Gamer Addict_ »** (2).

 **\- On nous a conseillé de tout explorer aussi ! Imagine si on trouve plein d'eau et de nourriture ! Ou même une arme !,** insista le critique.

 **\- Ou une SCP prête à t'égorger,** fit remarquer avec une pointe d'agacement Fred.

 **\- Si on a peur à chaque porte, on ne va jamais survivre…**

 **\- Bon, d'accord, mais tu n'y va pas seul et tu jettes juste un rapide coup d'œil ! Si tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant, tu prends, sinon tu nous rejoins le plus vite possible !,** dit le chevelu à lunette.

 **\- T'inquiète, ce sera rapide. »**

Sur ces mots, Jérémy s'éloigna du groupe en compagnie de Julien et Lucas qui avaient acceptés de l'accompagner, pendant que les autres partaient dans l'autre sens d'un pas assez lent.

Le trio arriva bien vite à la dernière porte du couloir qui ressemblait à toutes les autres, fermée par une poignée. Le brun ouvrit doucement la porte qui ne présenta aucune résistance et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la salle.

Celle-ci ressemblait à n'importe quel bureau qu'ils avaient pu croiser auparavant, illuminé d'une lumière vive. Au milieu se trouvait un meuble du même nom, avec trônant dessus un livre relié ancien, volumineux et incrusté de symboles harmonieux, ainsi qu'une petite feuille blanche portant des inscriptions indéchiffrables à cette distance.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?** , demanda Squeezie, assez hâtif de retourner auprès des autres.

 **\- Un livre… Je vais aller vérifier ce que c'est, je reviens.**

 **\- Soit prudent,** lui dit son meilleur ami. »

JDay entra dans la salle et s'approcha de l'ouvrage. Il prit dans la main la petite feuille et la lis rapidement.

 _« Si vous commencez à vous ennuyer, voilà de quoi vous occuper pendant quelques temps. »_

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose, mais pourquoi pas ? Il analysa alors l'objet en détail. La couverture était recouverte d'un tissu usé par son âge, colorée d'un marron délavé et brodé de quelques symboles. La reliure offrait le nom de l'ouvrage : Encyclopédie des infections.

Il décida d'emporter le livre, le mettant dans un petit sac en bandoulière qu'il trouva au pied du bureau. Il sortit ensuite de la salle, rejoignant les autres.

 **« C'est bon. J'ai pris le livre avec, au cas où on s'emmerde.**

 **\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va se faire chier ?** , demanda Julien.

 **\- Si jamais on fait une halte pour se reposer. Et c'est peut-être le seul livre qu'on trouvera.**

 **\- Mmh.**

 **\- Bon on y va ?** , s'empressa d'ajouter le gameur, **ils sont déjà sortis du couloir, on devrait vite les rattraper !**

 **\- Ouais ouais. »**

Le trio se pressa de quitter le couloir pour rejoindre les autres.

Le groupe à nouveau reconstitué s'avança dans le nouveau couloir autrefois celé. Celui-ci était identique à celui qu'ils venaient de quitter.

La première porte qu'ils rencontrèrent était fermée par un système électronique, demandant toujours une carte.

La seconde porte était ouverte, et l'assemblée pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Cette fois-ci, la pièce était complètement vide et sobre, assez proche de la salle de leur réveil. Tout le monde se mit à fouiller, sans difficulté, sauf le plus petit des vidéastes, qui se mit sur le côté en se tenant la tête, les yeux clos. Son attitude attira l'attention de son meilleur ami.

 **« Ça va ?**

 **\- J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormis depuis deux jours… Je suis mort…**

 **\- Ça m'étonne de toi, avec tes nuits blanches de montage pour SLG.**

 **\- Bon, je rectifie, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormis depuis deux jours ET d'avoir marché et stressé pendant tout ce temps.**

 **\- Ça va aller ?**

 **\- Faut bien.**

 **\- On s'arrêtera dans la prochaine salle si tu veux.**

 **\- Non non, je suis le seul à être crevé, ça servirait à rien. T'inquiète pas pour moi, je peux encore tenir un bon moment. »**

Mathieu sourit à son interlocuteur pour appuyer ses paroles, même si des cernes étaient bien présentent sous ses yeux. Pourtant, il ne les avait pas à leurs réveils… Comme quoi, le temps passait véritablement d'une façon bien spéciale…

Mais il avait beau essayer de rassurer le plus grand, celui-ci était toujours inquiet par son état. Alors il lui dit d'une voix douce et ferme, qui surpris le maladif.

 **« Tu t'assois s'il le faut et tu te reposes. On va éviter que tu tombes dans les pommes, alors qu'on vient de commencer.**

 **\- Mais je vais b- »**

Son ami lui envoya un regard insistant, le faisant taire. Il soupira, à la fois d'exaspération, mais à la fois, et il ne l'avouera jamais, de soulagement, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le sol.

Pendant leur discussion, les autres avaient fait le tour de la salle. Rien d'intéressant avait été trouvé, seulement deux cartes rouges et une carte jaune, rien qui ne les concernait.

Ils sortirent alors de la salle pour se rendre dans la dernière sur laquelle donnait le couloir. Seul Mathieu et Fred, qui ne voulait pas le laisser seul, restèrent dans la même salle en attendant que les autres ne reviennent avec la probable dernière carte propre à leur groupe.

Antoine entra en premier dans cette nouvelle pièce. Elle était très sombre et légèrement meublée de quelques bibelots sans importances. Ils trouvèrent bien vite leur dernière carte qui offrait l'ouverture de l'ascenseur et de l'étage au niveau -2.

Alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre le duo pour les inciter à venir, à mi-chemin, ils se figèrent, alerte. Dans le silence, ils purent entendre des bruits de pas lourd et régulier qui semblaient provenir du sol. Les cœurs commencèrent à s'accélérer sous le stresse de l'inconnu qui les assaillait. Soudain, un énorme cri, un peu lointain mais bien présent se fit entendre, les faisant tous sursauter de terreur. C'était quelque chose d'assez inhumain… Comme si un bébé criait de toutes ses forces et que ce son était amplifié par dix.

Presque immédiatement après ce cris horrifiant, le sol non loin d'eux, tout au fond du couloir devint noir, abîmé, rouillé… On aurait pu dire qu'un trou c'était formé sans aucune raison. Puis, apparut une chose… Presque indescriptible. Elle avait une forme humanoïde, de couleur gris foncé sale, un visage neutre et impersonnel, ne possédant ni narine, ni bouche, ni yeux.

La chose commença alors à s'avancer, pas à pas, vers le groupe, laissant derrière elle des traces de corrosion à chaque endroit que ses pieds touchaient.

Le groupe était complètement paralysé par la peur et l'incompréhension de ce qu'il voyait. Tous leurs muscles commencèrent à trembler, et leur peau à transpirer.

 **« Courez !** , cria Sébastien. »

Les muscles se débloquèrent enfin, et les esprits prirent enfin conscience de la situation. Il fallait fuir. Ils ne savaient pas ce que voulait cette entité, mais ils étaient pratiquement certains que ce n'était pas du bon. Antoine leur cria de courir jusqu'à l'ascenseur, alors qu'il entrait en trombe dans la salle où se trouvaient les deux hommes mis à part.

 **« Les mecs ! Grouillez-vous, on doit partir tout de suite ! »**

Mathieu grogna dans un demi-sommeil, mais le ton alarmé du chevelu finit de le réveiller. Il se releva, refusant l'aide que proposait le Grenier et ils sortirent ensemble de la salle.

Les autres venaient d'atteindre le bout du couloir, et la SCP (c'était forcément l'une d'entre elle) ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Par chance, elle n'avait pas l'air décidée à accélérer l'allure, ce que ne se priva pas le trio, détalant le plus vite possible vers le bout du couloir. Sans se faire prier, le chef du groupe sortit la carte qu'il avait mise dans sa poche et la fit passer dans le boitier électrique prévu à cet effet. L'ascenseur mit peu de temps à arriver, et le groupe s'y serra du mieux qu'il put, entrapercevant la chose sortir du couloir alors que les portes se refermaient.

* * *

 **PDV groupe 2**

Ils s'avancèrent encore un peu plus dans l'allée, trouvant une porte verrouillé par un système électronique, ainsi que l'ascenseur, fermé lui aussi. En face de ce dernier se trouvait un embranchement amenant à d'autre allées et donc d'autres salles.

Ils décidèrent de s'aventurer de ce côté.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Jérémy n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout à l'aise. Déjà, il était complètement paniqué à l'idée que ses frères soient dans la même galère que lui, sans compter le fait qu'il n'était pas avec eux pour s'en assurer. Et qui sait qui d'autres se trouvaient dans la même situation ? Plusieurs groupes, et le leur comportait huit personnes… Tellement de monde pouvait se trouver dans la même merde…

Ensuite, non seulement il se sentait un peu seul et effrayé par l'endroit, mais en plus il se sentait épié. Peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination… Après tout, dans l'état de stress où il se trouvait, il pouvait croiser une araignée qu'il sursautera et fera un bond de trois mètres tellement il devenait paranoïaque… Il ne savait plus quoi penser de ses ressentiments… Sans compter qu'il avait l'impression que le temps passait d'une façon des plus bizarres qui soit… Il regretta sa montre qui avait disparu dès son réveil.

Ils tournèrent vers la gauche alors qu'un croisement se présentait à nouveau, et avancèrent jusqu'au fond du couloir pour trouver la porte ''12.2''.

La salle était assez banale, présentant quelques meubles vides, ressemblant fortement à un salon, sans le canapé et la télévision bien sûr, fallait pas rêver… A peine commencèrent-il à la visité que Victor trouva leur première carte verte. Et celle-ci indiquait déjà le prochain étage qu'ils allaient devoir accéder.

 **« Déjà ? On n'aura pas eu besoin de beaucoup explorer !** , se réjouit-il.

 **\- Tant mieux, on aura moins de chance de tomber sur cette SCP tueuse de sommeil,** ajouta François, soulagé.

 **\- Aller, on se grouille ! Plus vite on sort d'ici, plus vite on trouvera la sortie !** , dit Fanta, déjà proche de la porte. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et sortit de la salle, se précipitant vers l'ascenseur qui les attendait patiemment. Seul Bruce n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec la majorité, l'exploration étant quelque chose d'important, mais il ne dit rien, souhaitant au fond de lui quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible.

Jérémy fut le dernier à sortir de la salle. Il suivit les autres de près, mais resta tout de même en bout de file, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas des masses. Surtout que, plus il avançait, plus il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Finalement, alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin pour retrouver l'ascenseur, Jérémy s'arrêta en couinant légèrement de douleur. Sa main se plaqua contre sa joue quelques secondes, avant de se retirer pour qu'il puisse regarder dans sa paume. Un peu de son sang coulait entre les lignes de sa peau.

 **« What the…**

 **\- Jérémy, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »**

Le jeune homme releva la tête et vit que pratiquement tous ses collègues étaient déjà dans l'ascenseur. Il se mit à courir pour les rejoindre, les sourcils froncés. Comment s'était-il blessé ? Il ne préférait pas imaginer le pire, alors il passa bien vite à autre chose, essuyant le sang de sa joue avec sa manche et esquivant les différentes questions des autres concernant la blessure. Personne n'entendit le bruit suspect que l'ascenseur produit avant de refermer ses portes et de les emmener au niveau -1.

* * *

(1) Ce qui est écrit sur ces cartes blanches sont souvent du "copier coller" de ce qui est dit sur le site dédié aux SCP, cela pour rendre à Cesar ce qui est à Cesar. Cependant, il se peut que certaines informations soient modifiées ou ajoutées, et ce, pour le bien de la fic ^^

(2) Gamer Addict est l'émission crée par Guillaume ou Jaykill ^^ Je la trouve vraiment cool, qui instruit un peu (ou beaucoup xD) sur différents jeux vidéo le tout relevé par un peu d'humour ! Allez jeter un coup d'œil, ça vaut le coup ! (sa chaîne s'appelle « JayKill » c'est pas compliquer à trouver x3)

* * *

 _Et voilou :3 J'espère que cette fin de chapitre vous a plu !_

 _Je tiens a vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez donné à la première partie ! Plus de 180 vues, c'est génial *^*_

 _La suite arrive dans quelques semaines ! Le chapitre est à moitié écrit, mais je pense devoir le couper une nouvelle fois en deux (je crois que c'est ce que je vais devoir faire pour chacun en fait… On verra), d'ailleurs, vous allez pouvoir rencontrer les deux nouveaux groupes et leurs membres ! Sachez qu'il y en a vraiment pour tous les gouts, la preuve avec Squeezie pour le chapitre 1 par exemple, il y a des personnages qu'on ne trouve pas beaucoup sur ce site._

 _D'ailleurs, oui le groupe 2 n'a pas fait grand chose, mais ne vous inquiétez pas qu'il vivra bien plus de péripéties aux étages suivants. Ils ont été assez tranquille et rapide ici, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas ^^_

 _N'oubliez pas la review avant de partir, c'est important :3 A la prochaine~_


	4. Chapitre 2 - Partie 1

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Aucun des vidéastes présents dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartient et heureusement. Les SCPs sont une creepypasta dont on peut trouver chacune d'entre elle sur un site dédié à cet univers. Aucune entité m'appartient donc, même si certaines peuvent avoir un comportement et/ou une apparence légèrement modifié pour le bien de la fic.

 **RATTING** : T (les descriptions peuvent commencer à être rude, pas encore beaucoup ici, mais surtout sur la suite)

 _Helloooooo ! Me voilà enfin de retours après tout ce temps ! J'avais prévenu, les chapitres de cette fic allaient apparaître de façon irrégulière~ Mais bon, j'ai une excuse, j'ai eu une panne d'inspi en plus des examens Bac de 1_ _er_ _à passer, alors voilà !_

 _Bon, voici donc la première partie de ce chapitre 2 ! Je coupe toujours en deux pour me garder un peu d'avance, et pour vous éviter des chapitres trop longs qui pourraient décourager certains ^^_

 _Cette fois-ci, on fait connaissance des deux derniers groupes de cette « aventure » ! Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

Chapitre 2, partie 1

 **PDV Groupe 3**

La première sensation qu'il sentit fut la fraicheur du béton sur sa joue et ses mains. Très vite arriva la douleur caractéristique de crampes, un peu partout sur son corps, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas passé une nuit dans la meilleure position qui soit.

Vint ensuite l'ouïe, permettant au jeune homme d'entendre des chuchotements autours de lui. Il n'était pas seul visiblement. Il décida enfin d'ouvrir les yeux. Il mit quelques temps avant de s'habituer à la lumière de la salle.

Il se trouvait face contre terre, comme si on l'avait lancé à travers la salle. Avec difficulté et grognement, il se redressa et s'assit pour pouvoir observer autour de lui.

 **« Ah Nyo ! J'allais venir te réveiller. Tu vas bien ?,** demanda un jeune homme châtain. »

Le dessinateur le reconnu et sourit quelque peu, content de reconnaître un visage dans cet environnement complètement inconnu. Il s'agissait de Jonathan alias Angel MJ, un autre illustrateur connu pour ses fanmades sur SLG et dernièrement sur Uknown Movie.

 **« J'ai connu nuits plus agréables… On est où ?,** répondit-il.

 **\- Alors, c'est bien que tu le relèves… Parce qu'en fait, personne ne le sait.**

 **\- Quoi ? »**

Angel l'aida à se relever, grimaçant alors qu'il ne pouvait répondre, faute d'avoir une réponse. Il lui expliqua cependant tout ce qu'il savait, présentant les autres vidéastes qui se trouvaient dans la même galère qu'eux.

 **« Je te présente Lucas qui est connu sur Youtube sous le peudo FonkyFouine (1)** –il montra un homme mince et brun aux cheveux longs- **Yéyé Léquini et Alexis Ilode, mais je pense que tu les connais déjà Chloé ou ProxyShiki** –cette fois-ci, il pointa la seule jeune femme du groupe, jeune et blonde foncée-, **une autre dessinatrice, et Grégoire et Mikaël, ou Superbrioche et Rosgrim, deux let's player.**

 **\- Génial… Huit dans la même galère, on n'est pas dans la merde…**

 **\- Heu… En fait… »**

Angel partit récupérer une lettre de couleur jaune pour la tendre à l'illustrateur.

 **« En fait… On est loin d'être les seuls à se trouver ici… »**

Nicolas prit le papier et commença à la lire, perdant peu à peu ses couleurs au fil de sa lecture. Finalement, il releva le regard, ricanant nerveusement.

 **« C'est de l'ironie quand il parle des morts possible, pas vrai ?**

 **\- Il nous reste qu'à espérer que ce soit ça oui… »**

Le brun déglutit.

 **« Bien… Ça promet… Et du coup, c'est qui le chef de notre groupe ? Vous avez déjà décidé ?**

 **\- Ben…**

 **\- Oui, c'est moi,** s'ajouta Lucas. **Disons que j'ai pris la carte avant de lire la lettre alors on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se concerter… »**

Il ricana nerveusement, un peu inquiet de ce que pourrait entraîner son erreur.

Le groupe prit quelques instants pour discuter entre eux, faisant connaissance avec ceux qui ne se connaissaient pas encore.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de sortir de la salle après avoir récupéré les vivres qui leurs étaient offerts, commençant leur exploration du bâtiment un peu plus détendus qu'ils n'auraient cru l'être.

* * *

 **PDV Groupe 4**

Des chuchotements résonnaient dans son crâne. Ils ne voulaient cesser, la torturant encore un peu plus dans son sommeil. Elle ne voulait pas s'éveiller. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle savait. Se réveiller maintenant était la pire chose à faire. Mais les chuchotements gagnèrent en intensité. Ils la tirèrent de plus en plus vers le monde qu'elle redoutait. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de ces ténèbres ! Pire l'attendait !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

 **« Charlotte ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?,** demanda une voix masculine au-dessus d'elle. »

Sa vision brouillée retrouva sa netteté et elle put apercevoir le visage de deux de ses amis au-dessus d'elle : Alexis Breut et son frère David.

Elle ne sut se réjouir de retrouver des visages familiers.

Elle grimaça avant de répondre, se redressant et tenant fermement l'une de ses chevilles, son sens de la douleur étant revenu au galop.

 **« Non… J'ai super mal à la cheville…**

 **\- Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je crois qu'elle est foulée,** compatie David.

 **\- Raah… Merde. »**

Charlotte tenta d'en faire abstraction pour observer son environnement. Une salle simple et vide. Et même effrayante. Elle n'avait pas oublié.

Ses couleurs s'effacèrent quand elle vit le nombre de personnes présentes dans cette même salle. Tant de vies en danger…

Elle ne savait plus cependant, pourquoi ils étaient tous là, et qui les avaient emmenés ici. Mais jamais elle n'oublierait le danger que le lieu pouvait engendrer. Quel danger ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais il était bien présent, quelque part.

Elle reconnut trois autres personnes familières, bien qu'elle n'ait sympathisé qu'avec une seule d'entre elles. Il s'agissait de Kriss de Minute Papillon, Norman et Cyprien Iov. Il y avait encore deux autres personnes mais elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment.

 **« Tu as une idée de ce qu'on fout ici ?,** espéra Alexis.

 **\- Non, mais je sais qu'on n'est pas en sécurité, du tout…,** répondit-elle.

 **\- Tu es au courant de ce que contient la lettre ? »**

Une lettre ? Manquait plus que ça.

 **« Non… Je dis ça parce que… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment disons…**

 **\- Ben il a raison ton pressentiment** , reprit David. »

Il tendit le bout de papier à son ex qu'elle lut rapidement. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle croyait… Un frisson la parcourra, et elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant comme elle le pouvait pour éviter une crise d'angoisse.

Elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre dans ses bras, l'aidant à garder contenance, mais elle ne put perdre son appréhension. Finalement, elle prit une longue inspiration, et demanda d'une voix basse.

 **« Est-ce que… Est-ce que le chef a été choisi ?**

 **\- Pas encore, on voulait attendre que tout le monde soit éveillé pour commencer à en parler,** lui répondit Alexis. »

Elle acquiesça et demanda une nouvelle fois avant de tenter de se lever.

 **« Et qui sont ces personnes-là ? »**

Elle pointa le seul duo qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

 **« Il s'agit de Siphano et Frigiel, deux vidéastes gaming. Leurs vrais prénoms sont Julien et Alexandre. »**

Elle acquiesça et se remit sur ses jambes grâce à l'aide de David. Sa cheville était douloureuse, mais elle semblait pouvoir s'appuyer dessus sans trop de problème.

Elle resta sur le côté, à écouter ce que les autres disaient. Le sujet du chef du groupe passa vite sur le tapis, à présent que tout le monde était apte à la conversation.

Celle-ci ne fut pas bien longue, Julien la concluant au bout de seulement quelques arguments.

 **« C'est bon je vais m'en occuper… C'est pas la peine de déjà commencer à s'embrouiller !**

 **\- T'en ai sûr ?,** demanda avec inquiétude Alexandre.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu préfères prendre ma place ? »**

Son ami baissa les yeux en hochant négativement la tête.

Siphano s'avança alors vers le bureau et prit dans sa main la carte rouge qui leur était donnée. Un bandeau de la même couleur apparut sur son bras, et il rangea l'objet dans l'une de ses poches.

 **« Bon. Ça c'est fait. Quelqu'un veut prendre la bouffe ?,** demanda-t-il ensuite. »

Plusieurs personnes se proposèrent et se répartirent la nourriture. Il ne leurs restait plus qu'une seul chose à faire… Explorer le bâtiment et trouver la sortie.

* * *

 **PDV Groupe 3**

Le couloir dans lequel ils entrèrent s'étirait en longueur de gauche à droite, de façon à ce qu'un mur se trouve en face de l'entrée de la salle dans lequel le groupe s'était éveillé. Cependant, ce mur portait également trois portes, l'une en face, l'une d'un côté, et la dernière de l'autre.

Le groupe avança dans ce couloir, Fonky en premier, hésitant sur quelle direction prendre. Le mur qui supportait leur porte gardait également deux autres entrées, de la même façon que pour le mur d'en face.

 **« Droite ou gauche ?,** demanda Chloé.

 **\- Peu importe. Droite** , répondit Alexis, prenant les devants. **On fait toute les portes du couloir à partir du fond, ce sera plus simple.**

 **\- Bonne idée,** acquiesça le deuxième compositeur. »

La petite assemblée suivit donc le chanteur châtain, rejoignant une première porte. Celle-ci portait l'inscription ''6.-1'', indiquant qu'ils étaient au niveau -1.

Grégoire décida d'ouvrir la porte lui-même, tournant la poignée dorée et poussant le bois. Il entra dans une salle plutôt grande, sombre et humide. Les murs et les sols étaient à l'image du couloir, mais seulement quelques lampes de faible intensité éclairaient la pièce.

Le reste suivit le jeune homme, observant avec attention le nouvel environnement.

La salle était complètement vide, excepté un établit au fond de la salle. Mais la lumière trop faible les obligeait à ratisser le sol pour vérifier qu'une quelconque carte ne soit déposée dans l'ombre.

Personne ne fit réellement attention à l'établit, un crâne assez inquiétant trônant dessus les gardant éloigné. Cependant, Yéyé décida de s'y intéresser d'un peu plus prêt.

Il s'approcha, un peu méfiant tout de même, mais de plus en plus fasciné par l'objet.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre du crâne, il s'immobilisa, écoutant attentivement autour de lui. Il n'entendait plus ses camarades, bien qu'il pouvait voir leurs ombres se mouvoir dans l'obscurité. A la place, il entendit comme un doux battement de cœur. D'abord, il crut que c'était le sien, mais il s'avérait que le son provenait d'ailleurs.

Il s'approcha d'un pas encore. Il sentit une odeur de cendre venant de nulle part, le faisant tousser faiblement, mais il continua d'avancer, ne ralentissant pas l'allure.

Il était à présent à porter de contacte de la relique et, complètement envouté par celle-ci, il posa son doigt dessus, curieux de la texture.

Soudain, il s'immobilisa, les yeux dans le vide.

* * *

 **PDV Groupe 4**

Julien en tête de groupe, l'équipe rouge traversa la porte de leur salle de départ pour entrer dans une nouvelle pièce. Celle-ci était énorme, peut-être faisait-elle trois fois la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Très peu de lumière l'éclairait, seulement une ou deux lampes faibles étaient allumées en ses coins. Les murs semblaient immaculés, bien que la faible lumière jaune leurs donnait un aspect plutôt chaud, et ceux-ci semblaient blindés. Aucun meuble ne semblait être entreposé ici, donnant à la salle un côté abandonné. De la poussière tranquillement endormie au sol, s'éleva à chaque pas que faisait le groupe, donnant d'avantage de matière à l'idée d'abandon.

 **« Très soigné ici…,** soupira avec dégout Charlotte.

 **\- Chut ! »**

Un craquement se fit entendre non loin… Peut-être plus loin dans l'étage, ou peut-être dans la même pièce qu'eux… Ils ne pouvaient le savoir, les bruits résonnant avec trop de puissance contre les murs.

Ils avancèrent en restant le plus silencieux possible, les sens éveillés par la peur que le bruit leur avait procuré. Leurs cœurs battaient fort contre leur poitrine, mais tous gardèrent leur calme. Inutile de paniquer pour si peu encore… Surtout avec ce qui les attendait, se dit Charlotte.

Ils décidèrent de longer les murs, suivant avec attention le chef de leur team. Ils entrèrent dans de nombreux coins d'ombre, mais rien à part la poussière ne rencontra leur chemin. Ils firent donc rapidement le tour et trouvèrent une pancarte sur le mur, en plus d'une carte de couleur jaune, le tout aux côtés d'une porte d'acier.

 _ **« Salle de confinement. Statut : vide. »**_

 **« Salle de confinement… ?,** chuchota Alexandre.

 **\- Au moins on sait qu'il y a des trucs à confiner dans c'te bâtiment…,** souffla Kriss.

 **\- J'ai la nette impression qu'on est dans la merde,** ajouta David.

 **\- Très bonne impression, tu mérites un bout de chocolat qu'on n'a pas,** le taquina Alexis. »

Il reçut quelques sourires alors que l'atmosphère se détendait légèrement. Seule Charlotte restait silencieuse. Ses yeux étaient baissés et son expression en disait long sur ses craintes. Elle n'avait pas oublié.

La troupe remonta un peu plus dans la salle pour terminer de faire le tour et elle rencontra une nouvelle porte de la même matière que celle qu'ils ont rencontrés plus tôt. Cette fois-ci, ils décidèrent de l'emprunter, entrant alors dans une salle si grande et si sombre qu'on ne pouvait voir les murs d'en face. A vrai dire, on ne pouvait même pas voir à deux mètres devant soit tant les ténèbres engloutissaient la pièce.

C'est avec une crainte non dissimulée qu'ils commencèrent leurs premiers pas en ces lieux.

* * *

 _(1) FonkyFouine est un vidéaste pas très connus qui fait beaucoup de gaming mais surtout qui anime une émission qui s'appelle « Lire entre les lignes ». Cette émission essaye de donner un maximum d'explications et de théories sur principalement des jeux, permettant donc de lire entre les lignes ahah ! Il a fait des émissions sur FNAF par exemple ^^ Je vous conseille d'aller voir, c'est vraiment quelque chose qui vaut le coup et c'est vraiment un bon gars ! )_

* * *

 _Voila ^^_

 _Oui, c'est assez court et très peu de choses intéressantes s'y passe, c'est comme un premier chapitre en fait ^^ Il fallait bien mettre en place les deux derniers groupes~ Normalement, maintenant que chacun a commencé à s'aventurer dans le bâtiment, tous les chapitres devraient contenir de l'action ^^ Patience~ Surtout que la deuxième partie de ce chapitre est déjà une bonne entrée en matière ;) mais je me garde de le poster tout de suite, le temps de commencer le chapitre trois du moins~ Mais il mettra bien moins de temps à arriver que celui-ci puisqu'il est déjà écrit ^^_

 _Sinon, ça vous plaît les vidéastes qui sont intégrés à l'histoire ? J'espère que non parce qu'ils vont morfler ! *rigole dans son coin*_

 _D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous n'allez pas trop vous perdre avec les noms, car certains vidéastes qui sont présents possèdent le même, je pense notamment aux Lucas et aux Julien ou encore aux Jérémy ! Aucun n'est dans le même groupe, mais ça peut porter à confusion :/ Faut bien suivre~ Je pense qu'au début ou à la fin de chaque chapitre je vais mettre le nom (et pseudos) des personnes et leurs groupes, pour que vous n'ayez pas à chercher dans les premiers chapitres quand vous êtes perdus ^^ Qu'en dites-vous ?_

 _Sinon, n'oubliez évidemment pas la review avant de partir ! Rien qu'un mot peut m'encourager à avancer ! (même si j'aime beaucoup les longues reviews hihi !) Ca ne prend pas de temps et c'est gratuit !_

 _A la prochaine~_


	5. Chapitre 2 - Partie 2

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Aucun des vidéastes présents dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartient et heureusement. Les SCPs sont une creepypasta dont on peut trouver chacune d'entre elle sur un site dédié à cet univers. Aucune entité m'appartient donc, même si certaines peuvent avoir un comportement et/ou une apparence légèrement modifié pour le bien de la fic.

 **RATTING** : T (les descriptions peuvent commencer à être rude, pas encore beaucoup ici, mais surtout sur la suite)

 _Ah que coucou ! Me voilà de retour pour la seconde partie du chapitre 2 !_

 _Ouais, j'aurais dû le poster avant… J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à trouver le courage x) surtout que le chapitre 3 n'avance pas le moins du monde ahah_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce qui va suivre va vous plaire ! La commence les véritables emmerdes ! Bonne lecture !_

 _PS : Je tiens à remercier du fond du cœur Milleseptcent pour m'avoir aidé à traduire certaines choses (vous comprendrez en lisant)_

* * *

Chapitre 2, partie 2

 **Point de vue groupe 3**

 **« Yéyé ?,** appela Alexis, s'approchant doucement de lui.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?,** fit Mika, surpris.

 **\- Il a l'air complètement ailleurs…,** murmura Proxy. »

Le compositeur essaya de sortir son camarade de la torpeur en le secouant gentiment, en vain.

 **« Hé ho ! Yéyé ! »**

Soudainement, l'interpellé sursauta et s'éloigna de l'autre, effrayé et l'air complètement perdu.

 **« Wer seid ihr ?! »** _(1)_

Le changement de langue du brun surpris tout le monde.

 **« Ok… Yéyé, tu te sens bien ?,** retenta le châtain.

 **\- Wo sind wir ?! Seid ihr die Leute, die mich hier abgeführt habt ?! Was wollt ihr von mir?! »**

Tout le monde se regarda, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce que le chanteur disait. Ils étaient tous abasourdis, se questionnant sur le pourquoi il avait soudainement changé d'attitude.

Brioche finit par faire le lien entre la relique et le comportement étrange de leur camarade.

 **« Les gars, surtout ne vous approchez pas du crâne ! Je crois que c'est l'une des SCP dont parlait la lettre.**

 **\- Une SCP qui fait parler allemand. Sérieusement ?** , soupira Nyo.

 **\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit son seul effet…**

 **\- Ihr diskutiert von meinem Schiksal, oder ?!** **Ihr könnt mich zwingen nichts zu machen !** **Zuerst, müsst ihr versuchen, mich zu fangen und einsperren, Sau-Nazis ! »**

Sur ces mots, Yéyé courra le plus vite possible jusqu'à la porte, surprenant tout le monde. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir, et commença courir tout le long, cherchant une quelconque sortie.

 **« Je m'en occupe ! Continuez à chercher une carte, je vais le rattraper !** , dit Alexis avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de l'allemand chevelu. »

Il sortit donc à sa suite, courant comme il pouvait pour le rattraper.

Yéyé atteignit le fond du couloir et il tourna à droite, hésitant un peu, laissant ainsi son poursuivant reprendre du terrain.

Finalement, Alexis réussit à rattraper le créateur du Cabaret Noir alors qu'il ralentissait pour désorientation, et il le fit s'arrêter en l'attrapant par le bras.

 **« Yéyé arrête tes conneries !**

 **\- Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe !**

 **\- Bon d'accord… En espérant qu'il comprenne au moins l'anglais…** _ **Calm down ! I don't want hurt you !**_ _ **It's me ! Alexis !**_ _(Calme-toi ! Je ne veux pas te faire du mal ! C'est moi !_ _Alexis !)_

 _ **\- I don't know you, you prick.**_ _ **Leave me alone now !**_ _(Je ne te connais pas, connard ! Laissez-moi seul !)_

 _ **\- You have no chance to on your own ! We're all in the same boat ! If you stay with us, it'll be easier for you to find the exit. »**_ _(Vous n'avez aucune chance seul ! Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau ! Si vous restez avec nous, vous aurez plus de chance de trouver la sortie.)_

Le brun sembla jauger du regard son interlocuteur, cherchant à savoir s'il lui mentait ou non. Finalement, il se détendit et répondit.

 **«** _ **So. I will stay with you then, but if you're with the Nazis, I…**_ _(Bon. Je vais rester, mais si vous êtes du camps des Nazis, je-)_

 _\- No, we hate them too. »_ _(Non, nous les haïssons tout autant.)_

Alexis lâcha le plus jeune, soulagé de l'avoir calmé. C'était assez étrange de parler des nazis de cette façon, comme s'ils étaient à leur trace de façon sérieuse et convaincante… S'en était même déstabilisant. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il espérait que ce ne soit pas irréversible. Parler avec un mec qui se croyait encore dans les années 40, ce n'était pas forcément des plus agréables… Surtout quand ce mec était un pote.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas, rejoignant le groupe qui était à présent sortis de la salle, les attendant patiemment. Alexis gardait un œil constant sur son ami, l'air inquiet.

 **« T'as réussi à le ramener à la raison ?,** demanda Fonky.

 **\- Nope, mais au moins, il s'est calmé et il accepte de nous suivre. Et vous, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?**

 **\- Nan, à part une carte rouge,** **rien d'intéressant.**

 **\- Génial…**

 **\- Bon, suivant. »**

L'assemblée s'avança dans le couloir jusqu'à rejoindre une porte avec l'inscription ''4.-1''. Ils l'ouvrirent rapidement et visitèrent la nouvelle salle, mais celle-ci était complètement vide, que ce soit niveau meuble ou niveau carte. Seule une chose retient leur attention.

Assis contre le mur au fond de la salle se trouvait un petit ourson, les observant de ses yeux en bouton. Il avait une fourrure beige et dense, le rendant moelleux et doux. Il ne bougeait pas, se contentant d'être assis à observer l'entrée de la salle.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'une peluche fout ici ?,** se demanda Angel. »

Ils s'approchèrent pour la voir de plus près, mais ils eurent un mouvement de recule alors que le petit ourson tourna la tête pour mieux les voir.

 **« What the… »**

La peluche se leva, tétanisant les muscles des membres du groupe d'effrois et se précipita vers Proxy, courant très vite, les bras étendus. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul en lâchant un petit cri effrayé, avant de prendre une expression surprise.

Aucune douleur ne se manifesta, ni aucune autre sensation indésirable. Juste de la douceur.

Le petit ourson était en train de câliner le mollet de la jeune femme.

 **« Ooh ! Il est trop chou !,** fondit celle-ci en se penchant pour lui caresser la tête.

 **\- C'est surtout une putain de peluche qui marche !** S'exclama Nyo.

 **\- Kann jemand erklären, was passiert ?**

 **\- Et l'autre qui ramène sa fraise…**

 **\- Moi je me méfie de cette chose… Elle va peut-être nous sauter à la gorge dès notre dos tourné !,** grogna Mikaël.

 **\- T'es parano Grim…,** répondit Greg.

 **\- Bref, on ne va pas resté indéfiniment, il n'y a rien pour nous ici. On y va !,** s'imposa Lucas. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et sortit de la salle à sa suite. Même le petit ourson les accompagna, appréciant visiblement la compagnie et rendant le sourire à chaque membre de la troupe, amenant un peu d'innocence et de douceur.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir, le pas léger et discutant un peu entre eux, déstressé par cette petite rencontre. Cependant, pendant leur marche, Yéyé retient leur attention. Celui-ci se tenait la tête, gémissant de douleur, à la limite de hurler, son corps plié en deux sous la souffrance.

Alexis s'approcha de lui, complètement effrayé et s'accroupis devant lui.

 **« Yéyé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!** _ **Tell me something !**_ **»** (Dis-moi quelque chose !)

Son ami ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à plus ou moins gérer sa douleur. Tout le monde restait paralysé en observant la scène, ne sachant pas comment réagir, le chanteur châtain essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et de l'aider.

Finalement, au bout de quelque temps, les gémissements du space-cowboy s'estompèrent avec la douleur.

 **« Bordel de merde…,** murmura-t-il.

 **\- Tu es revenu à toi !**

 **\- Comment tu te sens ?,** demanda Angel.

 **\- Bizarre…**

 **\- Etonnant. »**

Le brun se redressa, la douleur ayant complètement disparu.

 **« Si vous saviez ce que j'ai vu… »**

Il frissonna.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ?** , demanda Proxy, un peu fébrile.

 **\- J'en sais rien… Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir tous les souvenirs d'une autre vie… C'est beaucoup trop bizarre… Je me souviens de trucs que je n'ai jamais vécus…**

 **\- Comme quoi ?**

 **\- Vous ne voulez surtout pas savoir… Juste pensez à ce que pouvait vivre un juif en Allemagne durant la seconde guerre mondiale et vous aurez une idée. »**

Tout le monde le regarda sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais son expression en disait long. Il avait l'air sinistre, triste… changé… Ce n'était plus le Yéyé qu'ils connaissaient ou que le monde écoutait. Sa voix elle-même semblait avoir muée… Un peu plus grave, et plus aucune once de d'enthousiasme ou de joie de vivre ne l'accompagnait.

Le silence régna alors pendant quelques secondes encore, les pensées s'assombrissant de plus en plus. Ils commençaient enfin à réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un lieu propice aux rires, et à la détente, mais plutôt un lieu où les souffrances et même peut-être la mort régnaient.

Et c'était Yéyé qui en payait le prix en premier.

Personne ne s'en rendait forcément compte, mais il était brisé de l'intérieur. Les souvenirs de l'homme qu'il avait incarné pendant quelques temps repassaient sans cesse devant ses yeux. Du sang qui se déverse par litre sur le sol… Des cris si nombreux qu'on pouvait en perdre la tête… Des hommes étouffant dans les chambres à gaz… D'autres encore, torturés pour le simple plaisir des SS… Des coups de feu… Et… Ce moment… Le dernier que le premier détenteur de ces souvenirs ait pu vivre… Cette sensation d'étouffer, entouré de dizaines d'autres juifs… Cette sensation de brûlure dans la poitrine… Les jambes qui lâchent… Suivit des poumons… Et du cœur… Plus d'un homme aurait perdu la raison avec de tels souvenirs en mémoire…

* * *

 **Point de vue du groupe 4**

Dans un commun accord silencieux, chaque membre de l'équipe se mit l'un derrière l'autre, se tenant par les épaules ou la taille, afin d'éviter de se perdre dans l'obscurité de cette nouvelle salle. Siphano gardait sa présence en tête et commença à avancer, suivit de la queue derrière lui. Ils longèrent le mur en partant sur la gauche, bien décidé à trouver une sortie.

Tout le long de leur marche, aucun membre n'osa prendre la parole, de peur de déclencher un quelconque cataclysme. Les pas résonnaient dans la grande salle qu'ils occupaient, et leur souffle semblait pour eux bien trop bruyants.

Le silence qui les entourait semblait leur vriller les tympans. Aucun d'eux ne se sentait à l'aise. Aucun d'eux ne se sentait en sécurité.

Et bien que le silence les effrayait bien plus qu'à l'habitude, lorsqu'un grognement se manifesta non loin d'eux, personne ne sut garder son calme.

Le silence effraye et le bruit achève.

C'est alors que le groupe commença à courir en essayant de ne perdre aucun de leur membre. Ils coururent le plus vite possible en longeant les murs alors qu'ils se lâchaient afin de gagner plus de vitesse. Ils rencontrèrent bien vite le coin de la salle, et ils continuèrent à suivre la paroi de béton en prenant un angle de 90°.

Un autre bruit se manifesta, les effrayant bien plus, mais seul Alexis sut quel était le problème : Charlotte était tombée en un cri qui se voulait le moins bruyant, sa cheville lui ayant fait des siennes.

 **« Charlotte !,** chuchota-t-il en panique. »

Il la retrouva assez vite et l'aida à se relever et à continuer de marcher. Bien heureusement pour eux, les autres s'étaient arrêtés alors qu'ils avaient trouvés quelque chose de très important, celle-ci étant légèrement éclairée par une faible lumière.

 **« L'ascenseur !,** s'écria bien qu'avec modération Julien.

 **\- Appuyez sur le bouton !,** ordonna David.

 **\- Y en a pas ! Il faut une carte !**

 **\- Quoi ?! Bordel…**

 **\- Il faut retourner en arrière !**

 **\- On l'aurait vu si on était passé dessus non ?,** demanda Norman.

 **\- Ou pas, vu comment on a détalés comme des lapins…**

 **\- Bon… De toute façon on a encore rien exploré de l'étage, avec un peu de chance la carte n'est pas loin et on aura pas à refaire le tour de la salle…,** espéra Charlotte.

 **\- Avec de la chance oui…,** soupira Alexis. »

Ils décidèrent alors de reprendre leur position initiale maintenant qu'ils se sentaient plus en sécurité, et d'avancer davantage à la recherche de leur carte.

* * *

 **Point de vue groupe 3**

Fonky brisa le silence au bout de quelques temps, prenant les devants. Il incita les autres à se remettre de leurs émotions et de continuer leur marche jusqu'à la prochaine porte. Celle-ci renfermait la salle 3 de l'étage.

Ils entrèrent avec hâte, reprenant leurs recherches de carte de couleur jaune. La salle dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer était assez lumineuse, regroupant de nombreux meubles de rangement bien qu'ils soient vides. C'était presque à penser que ses meubles n'étaient là que pour rendre la pièce un peu moins triste. Mais ça ne faisait que la rendre plus glauque encore…

Ils en firent rapidement le tour, mais le sourire leur fut rendu lorsqu'ils trouvèrent une carte de leur couleur, indiquant le numéro du prochaine étage qu'ils allaient devoir visiter : Niveau 1. Ils avançaient enfin dans leur parcours. Plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne fassent aucune rencontre désagréable, comme celle qu'ils avaient vécu avec la relique…

Cependant, avant de partir, ils terminèrent leurs recherches avec une autre bonne nouvelle : De la nourriture. Dans l'un des meubles qui semblaient vide, se trouvaient quelques fruits et trois bouteilles d'eau. Leurs sourires s'agrandirent. Voilà de quoi raviver les cœurs.

Ils prirent la majorité des denrées proposées, mais ils décidèrent d'en laisser un peu, au cas où un autre groupe en ait besoin. Ce fut le cœur léger qu'ils purent reprendre leur route.

Ils sortirent de la salle, et s'avancèrent à pas rapide vers l'ascenseur. Ils avaient de la nourriture, et de quoi changer d'étage et avancer dans leur périple, ils ne voulaient pas s'attarder ici.

Le trajet se fit en silence, quittant le couloir principal pour en rejoindre un autre qui remontait vers la droite, puis en trouver un dernier qui portait l'ascenseur.

Plus personne n'osait parler. Seuls leurs pas se répercutaient sur les murs… Mais des bruits étranges s'invitaient parfois pour parvenir à leurs tympans. Des grincements… Des craquements… Parfois même des bruits de pas. La sueur froide s'écoulait sur leurs dos. Surtout dans celui de Yéyé. Il avait sincèrement du mal à se remettre de l'épreuve qu'il avait vécu, les bruits alentours ne l'aidant le moins du monde. Il restait à l'arrière du groupe, recherchant du regard le moindre mouvement dans les couloirs et au niveau des portes.

Alors que l'ascenseur était visible par tous, ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement d'effrois, regardant partout autour d'eux avec une expression effrayée.

Un énorme cri humain venait de résonner, provenant de l'étage inférieur. Un cri d'homme.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…

* * *

 **Point de vue Groupe 4**

Ils s'avancèrent sans bruit dans le noir, en l'écho à leurs premiers pas dans cette salle. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils entendaient des chuchotements, mais personne ne voulut en parler, de peur d'empirer les choses.

Certains entendaient des genres de « Qui va là ? » et d'autre entendaient des « hello ? ». La voix semblait être celui d'un homme, apeuré visiblement. Il semblait aller et venir dans la salle, peut-être en courant ?

Mais, bien que cette voix semblait appartenir à quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide, personne ne semblait décidé à aller l'aider. Tous étaient bien trop terrifiés pour oser s'écarter du mur et du groupe. Tous étaient bien trop terrifiés pour croire à ces paroles, allant jusqu'à croire à des hallucinations que leur faisait leur cerveau engourdit par les ténèbres ambiants.

Au bout de quelques instants, la voix s'évanouit définitivement au loin, entraînant une vague de soupires de soulagement dans le groupe. Personne ne releva que si c'était bien une hallucination, alors c'était une hallucination collective, ce qui était fort rare…

Quelques secondes plus tard, Julien percuta quelque chose qui était calé contre le mur, lui soutirant un petit « Aïe » qui fit sursauter ses camarades.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?,** chuchota Frigiel, inquiet.

 **\- Je crois que je viens de percuter une table…**

 **\- Une table ? »**

Alex s'empressa de répondre silencieusement aux questions des personnes qui attendaient derrière lui, pendant que son ami passait ses mains sur le meuble qui l'avait stoppé dans sa progression. Il y trouva une carte, et seulement une carte. Mais comment déterminer sa couleur… ?

 **« J'ai trouvé une carte !,** reprit-il.

 **\- Ouais, mais on fait comment pour savoir si c'est la notre ?**

 **\- Si la lettre dit vrai, si elle n'est pas rouge, elle se téléportera hors de ma main… Retournons près de l'ascenseur. »**

Il prévient alors les autres membres du groupe et la troupe commença alors à se rebrousser chemin, avec bien plus de hâte cette fois-ci. Et visiblement, le morceau de plastique ne se décida pas à s'extraire des mains du chef.

Très vite, ils rejoignirent pour la seconde fois à l'ascenseur, et ils profitèrent de sa lumière pour lire les inscriptions sur la carte qui était effectivement rouge.

 **« Cette carte amène directement au rez-de-chaussée !,** s'exclama Julien alors qu'il s'empressait de passer l'objet dans le boitier de l'ascenseur prévu à cet effet.

 **\- Sérieux ?! Mais c'est génial !,** s'exclama Charlotte, un peu plus enthousiaste à l'idée de ne pas repartir dans cette obscurité. »

Tout le monde fut soulagé, et davantage lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Cependant, lorsque tout le monde fut dans la cabine, avec un léger sourire sur leurs lèvres, un cri d'effrois se fit entendre… Dans la salle devant eux.

Ce fut alors qu'à l'instant, qu'ils se rendirent compte que Cyprien n'était plus parmi eux.

* * *

 **Point de vue groupe 3**

 **« Putain, c'était quoi ça ?!,** paniqua Grim.

 **\- Je crois qu'un groupe à un problème…,** supposa Grégoire.

 **\- Bordel… Vous croyez qu'il y a déjà un mort…?,** frissonna Proxy. »

La seule femme du groupe avait blêmi, perdant toute sa confiance en elle. Elle avait terriblement peur que ce cri venait de quelqu'un à qui elle tenait. JayKill était son petit ami depuis une année déjà, et elle craignait qu'il soit dans la même galère qu'elle et qu'elle le perde prématurément dans ce bâtiment. Ce cri avait réveillé sa terreur, elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

Fonky se permit de la prendre dans ses bras, simplement pour la rassurer. Etant son ami et celui de Guillaume, il comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

 **« Espérons que ce ne soit pas le cas…,** soupira Nyo. »

Ils reprirent leur chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur, mais ils furent surpris par un changement de comportement chez le petit ourson qui les accompagnait toujours. Celui-ci couru jusqu'au bout du couloir, l'air content. Et ils le virent. Un second ourson avait fait son apparition, qui fut rejoint par son congénère. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, et tout autant câlin que lui, le duo s'enlaçant amicalement. Cela aurait été attendrissant si la seconde peluche ne leur avait pas envoyé un regard malfaisant.

Leur inquiétude leur dictant leurs gestes, ils s'avancèrent plus rapidement vers leur moyen de sortie.

Mais une fois celui-ci atteint et la carte pour l'appeler passée, les deux oursons s'approchèrent d'eux d'un pas menaçant, et le deuxième ouvrit grand sa bouche de mousse, et il cria si fort que le hurlement se répercuta dans tout l'étage, voir même dans une bonne partie du bâtiment.

Il était aigu, devenant insupportable dès la première seconde d'écoute. C'était comme si un bébé était torturé, malmené… Un bébé à qui on faisait subir les pires souffrances… Et ce son produit aurait été amplifié par dix. Personne au monde ne pourrait supporter cela.

Chaque membre du groupe plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et couru jusqu'à l'ascenseur, frappant sur les portes mainte et mainte fois pour qu'elles s'ouvrent plus vite. Mais il semblerait que la cabine devait encore les atteindre.

Ils paniquèrent. Les oursons avançaient, menaçant, dangereux… Le cri montait à leur tête comme si une dizaine de migraines s'étaient déclenchées en même temps dans chacun d'eux.

Puis finalement, l'ascenseur arriva, et ils montèrent dedans, avec le soulagement du cri qui s'arrêta par la même occasion.

Ils étaient essoufflés. Pas par une quelconque course, simplement par effort mental qu'ils avaient fait pour résister à la douleur. Leurs tympans étaient salement malmenés, si bien qu'ils mirent du temps avant de pouvoir à nouveau entendre quoi que ce soit.

Mais tout cela n'était pas le pire, loin de là.

Les cris de terreur s'enchaînèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Ils se bousculèrent, tous horrifiés par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Certains se frappèrent, sans même s'en rendre compte sous la panique.

Un peu partout sur leurs corps… Se trouvaient… Des genres d'excroissances en forme d'oreille… Parsemant çà et là leur peau.

Du sang s'en écoulait parfois, lorsque la peau était percée par ces choses infectes.

Alexis eut même un problème respiratoire.

Les oreilles pouvaient « pousser » dans le système respiratoire ? C'était sûrement le cas… Il fut le premier à se calmer, devant ralentir sa respiration pour pouvoir au mieux récupérer son souffle, maintenant qu'il se faisait beaucoup trop court.

Bien vite, le reste de l'équipe suivit son exemple, se dévisageant toujours avec terreur. Ils ne préféraient pas parler de cette horreur, la vision en disant déjà bien assez.

Les horreurs commençaient déjà. Et c'était loin d'être terminé.

* * *

 _(1) Oui c'est de l'allemand, et oui c'est normal que je ne traduise pas ce qui est écrit :3 L'anglais qui suit cependant sera traduit._

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Que va-t-il arriver à Cyprien ? Je vous laisse me donner vos hypothèses dans les reviews :3_

 _Je ne donne toujours pas de date, en sachant qu'en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de projets et du coup je mets plus de temps pour écrire x)_

 _A la prochaine~_


End file.
